Dawning of a New Pirate Crew
by TheDragonEmpress
Summary: Alice, Alex, and Bobo take off to find One Piece. They travel from South Blue and grow stronger and stronger hoping to obtain their goal. What conflicts will arise? Only time will tell. *On hold and to be rewritten*
1. Go Left

"Go left, left I say!"

"That's towards a cliff you moron!"

"What cliff?"

The little dingy Alice and Alex were riding in was heading towards a cliff at rapid speed due to the high winds they were currently battling. Alice, whose navigation skills didn't quite get you anywhere on the water besides nearly killing everyone, grabbed the steering from Alex, who also can't navigate on water, and pointed the dingy towards the cliff.

"Are we dead yet?" sighs a bored tiger.

"Of course not! We are just going to ram through this rock ahead of us so we can get to safety!"

"You're just going to kill us all! Just go dragon already and fly us over Alice!"

"But –"

"Just shut the hell up and do it!"

With the command of the captain the first-mate morphed into a large dragon, a dragon that easily dwarfed the dingy by several hundred feet. The dragon had dark red scales and burnt orange eyes. The coloration symbolized the element Alice controlled, fire. Dragonized Alice grabbed the dingy and flew over the 'rock' and placed the dingy back into the water, while keeping the surprisingly calm crew dry.

"The rock was huge!"

"It's a cliff! Of course it's huge! God, I need a break sometimes…" sighs an agitated Alex who just so happens to be the captain of the dingy. The dingy, Lucky as Bobo the tiger calls it, was stolen off a Marine ship three days ago due to the boredom of the sisters.

Alex is an average size woman about 25 years of age. She loved weaponry and enjoyed blowing things up, especially Marine ships. Alice is slightly taller that her older sister and ate a devil fruit called the ryu-ryu no mi, or dragon devil fruit which is a zoan type as Alice happily claims. Her being bored consisted of robbing Marine ships and convincing her sister to blow them up, which wasn't that hard. They grew up in South Blue on an island that was known for blacksmithing. Both of the women knew how to blacksmith as it was a family tradition.

"You do know that you need to change that shirt right? Its so torn in the back that I'm amazed it still lives."

"But, but, I love this shirt!"

"It's not very flattering"

"Bobo! Nobody asked you!" Alice yelled. She hugged her ragged orange shirt for dear life as she turned red-faced in either anger or embarrassment. Bobo couldn't tell. Bobo was a Siberian white tiger that was slightly perverted, but very protective of his two human friends. They saved him as a young cub, whom was to be sold at an auction house by the Marines. Alice, in a bored mood, found the cub in a cage. She picked the lock with a bobby pin that she found on another crate earlier that had a ruby jeweled dragon on it, which she pocketed. She cradled him in her arms the best she could for a six-year old and ran off the ship to convince her eight-year old sister to blow it up. Now 17 years later, he was a monstrous feline for he stood 5 feet off the ground and had the appetite to go with it.

"So where are we heading anyway?" inquired a curious Alice. She was trying to tie the back of her shirt with no avail.

"To an island."

"What island?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know! How can't you know! I mean we've be sailing and sailing for days and you still have no clue!"

"I can barely keep the dingy from sinking. How do you expect me to know exactly what I am doing?"

"Cause you're older."

"…"

Alice grinned. Alex: 9978. Bobo: 9. Alice: 38640. The numbers are for the amount of times they got the other to be unable to come up with a remark.. Alice simply enjoyed agitating her sister. It was second best to watching a Marine ship blow up. She sat back down and watched the water. 'Here fishy. I'm hungry. Get in my belly!'

"Get some sleep girls I'll steer."

"But tigers don't have thumbs. How are you going to steer?" asked a confused Alice.

"Alas, my tail will grab the wheel."

"So that's why we get to islands in the morning at times!"

"It took you that long to realize that?" scoffed Alex.

"…"

"That's right, add another to my wins."

"Dang you!"

"Get some sleep!"

"Fine…" sighed the girls in unison. They might as well please Bobo for Bobo knows best. It's sad when the tiger can sail better than they can.

Bobo watched the girls finally fall asleep. His tail was steering the wheel towards an island. How can the tiger know where to go in this deserted ocean? Why he watches the seagulls of course! That and he smells meat cooking.

He looks at Alex. Her white cap with the Marine symbol removed was covering her eyes. She wore a light blue bikini with an orange jacket tied in the front with the sleeves rolled up the elbows. Her legs stretched out showed how long her shorts truly were, mid-calf. She wore knee high black boots with a 2-inch heel. This made her stand easily at 5'9". She had a gun holster on her right side for her precious gun that also converted to a sword at the will of her mind. She designed it at the age of 10 to shoot compressed air instead of bullets. Her golden hair taken down from its high ponytail and just splayed everywhere. Her bangs didn't cover her eyes, which were a nice sky blue. He grimaced at the scar she bore from a fight that stretched across her left shoulder to her right hip. His attention turned to Alice who just kicked him in her sleep for reasons unknown. Maybe a dream, but then again it is Alice we are talking about. She had her shoulder length caramel hair pushed backed so you could see the scar she had run from her left eyebrow and going diagonally to her right nostril. Her burnt orange eyes reminded Bobo of her dragon form when she chose to actually use fire that she controlled. Her torn orange shirt barley hung on for it was one more strand to go and she was topless, expect for her orange bra of course. Her jean capri's looked fairly new considering they bought them on the last island they went to. Her black jacket draped over her torso like a blanket. She took off her black combat boots because 'we are at sea what is the worst that can happen?' A sweat drop formed at Bobo's forehead at this memory. Alice was a ditz, but a strong and loyal ditz. Alex was serious and she had to be for she was captain, as Alice claimed, but she was actually just a quiet person who preferred to watch things around her. They both are nice to him so he didn't care about their flaws that much. That is until it nearly kills him. Again.

He starred across the sea towards the docks. The moon was still high and the stars were out looking down upon the small crew who were one day going to find One Piece. He managed to get the dingy to the docks without harming it. He tied up the boat and curled up for the night at the girl's feet. 'I wonder what this island will bring us.'


	2. The Old Man

"Alex wake up. Alex." Alice whispers trying to wake her sister up. "Alex!" Alice yelled waking her sister up, finally.

"What?" Alex yawned, rubbing her eyes like nothing happened.

"Can we get something to eat? I am hungry!" Alice whines as her belly growled as if to prove her point.

"First you need a new shirt" Alex sighed pulling out a bag full with money. "Go buy your shirt" Alex yawned going back to sleep.

Looking at her sleeping sister Alice sighed and left their pitiful dingy and headed towards the shopping district of the island. She went into a store that seemed to have clothing in her style. She didn't care about the name of the place so long as it had decent clothing. She spotted a red sleeveless shirt that shows her belly bottom and a heart shaped collar when she put it on. She paid the lady the appropriate amount and left the store. She was heading back to her sister and Bobo until she heard a crash in a bar. Walking up to the door and sticking her head though to see an old man on the floor losing the bar fight.

The men around him started to laugh and walked away, leaving the man. Alice blinked and walked to the old man.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked sitting on her knees.

"Wha- Aren't you a little too young to be in a bar?" The man asked in a drunken voice.

Alice puffed out her cheeks which were red with anger. "I am 23!" Alice yelled crossing her arms. Hearing a noise, Alice turns around to see the old man asleep.

"Hey! Don't fell asleep!" Alice yelled hitting the man on the head with a vein on her forehead.

"Damn it don't hit me so hard!" Cursed the drunken man.

"Then don't fall asleep randomly when I am talking to you!" yelled Alice. After thinking for a second she realized she didn't even know who he was. So she proceeded to bombard him with questions.

He told her that his name is Marik and that his wife cheated on him with one of the men in the bar.

"That's why you were drinking and got in a fight" Alice said sitting on a rail outside, since she dragged him outside of the bar for fresh air and had him sit on the ground.

Marik looked down and nodded. "She kicked me out of the house; I have no money and have nowhere to go." Marik said still half drunk. Alice looked at him and thought for a second. Then an invisible light-bulb formed over her head, she had an idea.

"Why don't you join our pirate crew?"

"What! You're a pirate!"

"Shh!" Alice hushed him and pulled him in an alleyway as a group of Marines ran by after hearing 'pirate'.

"Wha-" Marik was cut off by Alice 's hand in his face. After the Marines left, Alice walked out off the alleyway first followed by Marik.

"I see that you have Marines on this island, why?" Alice asked turning to face Marik.

"There was a pirate with a straw hat the other day causing trouble."

Alice turned around and smirk "Is the pirate still here?"

"No, he left yesterday."

"That's too bad" Alice said getting in a thinking position.

"What are you thinking of?" Marik asked with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Nothing you need to know about" Alice said putting two fingers on Marik's forehead making him take a couple of steps back. "Hey! Where are you going?" Marik yelled noticing that she was walking away.

"Somewhere"

"Where?"

"To the docks"

"Why?"

"To take a Marine ship"

"W-what! You're crazy!"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Wait!"

Walking up to the docks and hiding behind a crate that was overlooking the Marine ship that was now being targeted.

"That well do nicely" Alice said to herself getting up, but was pulled back down by Marik.

"You're going to get killed!" Marik whispered harshly at Alice.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I take that Marine ship and not die, you will join my sister's and I crew?" Alice said putting a finger in the air with a smirk on her face.

"How is that going to-"

"Is it a deal or not?" Alice said cutting him off.

Marik gave a sigh "Deal"

Alice smiled and stood up. "This will be over quickly." said Alice as she walked to the ship.

A Marine looked over his shoulder randomly and saw Alice walking up to the ship. "Ma'am!" The Marine said running over to were Alice was. "Citizens are not a-" He never finished as Alice shot him in the head with one of her many handguns.

"I am not a town's person" Alice stared looking at the Marines that now around her. "I am a pirate." Alice said jumping in the air was the Marines started to fire. "Stupid Marines" Alice teased shooting four in the head and landing a kick to a Marine square in the jaw before two Marines threw a net over Alice, sending her to the ground. "Hahaha, do you really think a net will hold me down?" Alice asked as her eyes turned cat like and her teeth and nails grow longer and shaper. The Marines toke steps back in fear of a shape-shifting Alice, as wings came out of her back. "Now it's time to show you my true power" Alice said turning into her large dragon from with red scales. She took a step and smashed two Marines. She easily towered over the ship before she threw back her head and blew fire onto the ship. The Marines jumped over board and ran off the ship in due to the flames. "I am Alice the dragon! First-mate of the Shadow Pirates! Soon to be the most feared of all the pirates!" Alice laughed watching the pitiful Marines run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Marik!" Alice roared turning her attention to the old man, making him fall on his back side. "I have taken this ship as I said I would! You are now a member of the Shadow Pirates!" Alice said taking a step off on the ship and on to the stone below; making it crush under the tremendous weight of her monstrous from.

"H-how did you take the ship if it's going to turn to ashes?" Marik asked getting to his feet as Alice turn back to her human form and she stopped the flames form damaging the ship.

Smiling her ditzy smile she walked up to the old man "My flames didn't even burn the ship silly" Alice said stepping out of the way for Marik to see.

Marik's jaw dropped before his eyes popped out of its sockets. "H-h-h-how?" Marik asked moving his arms around.

"Came on Marik! Help me get this ship to where my sister and Bobo is!" Alice yelled standing next to the wheel.

Marik looked at Alice and then the sky. 'Kids these days.'

It was sunset before Alice and Marik got the ship to where her sister and Bobo was. Upon arrival Alice introduced Marik to them.

"So how did you get this ship?" Alex said looking at the ship failing to look at the Marine flag that was still there.

"I took it from the Marines!"

"What!" Alex and Bobo yelled simultaneously.

"I took it from the Marines!"

"I know that! But do you know that you will have a bounty on your head now!" Alex yelled in a questioning matter.

"Hmm, nope! Haha!" Alice said rubbing the back of her head.

"This is not funny Alice!" Alex yelled hitting Alice on the head.

"So you're a gunslinger" Bobo said changing the topic. Remembering what Alice told him earlier.

"I was, but Alice how did you know that?"

"Hmm let's see" Alice said putting a finger to her chin looking up "I overheard it frorm the person in the bar."

"Oh" Marik said looking down.

"So we have a cook and a gunslinger! Two in one!" Alice said being a ditz again causing Alex to hit her head again.

"Ow" Alice said rubbing the top of her head.

"Let's set sail before any more Marines show up thanks to Alice " Alex said glaring daggers at her sister.

"You're welcome!~" Alice singsonged making Alex hit her on the head again.

"Ouch"

"Idiot"

"Oh yea, I didn't eat anything yet" Alice winced as her belly growled.

Queue the face plam.


	3. The Doctor

Many days passed since Marik joined the crew. He had a gruff appearance being tattooed up and down his arms. His beard was scruffy and short. His black hair was thinning and was wild looking. No matter how much he combed it, it maintained the wildness. His eyes were a bright orange. They had an uncanny ability to pinpoint his target so he can easily shoot it out of the sky. They were also useful in finding flaws in cooking. Despite his rough exterior he was very kind. At least he was to his new crew.

They were approaching an island called Incle. Incle was well known for their ships. It was the best place to get a ship before approaching the Grandline. Alex was mindful of this and tried to navigate towards the island. For once Lady Luck graced Alex with the luck needed to navigate. Alex couldn't wait to get out of the tiny dingy. It was getting too crowded for her taste. She hoped that once they got a ship she could sleep in peace without somebody kicking her or waking up with a face full of ocean spray.

Upon arrival to Incle, Alex warned Alice to lay low for awhile due to her new bounty. Bobo and Marik volunteered to not only make sure Alice behaved, but to get supplies for their new ship. Alex was going to get a new ship, even if it meant killing people to have her way.

"Ma'am, where is the ship building company?"

"Sir, could you tell me where I could find the ship building company?"

Alex was slowly growing more and more aggravated with each new person snubbing her. The thought of slowly killing each snob crossed her mind as each person she tried to talk to ignored her.

"It's on the south side of the island. You're currently about 3 miles away from it," said a lady looking to be about in her late 20's. Her eyes looked straight into Alex's, and they were unwavering.

"Thank you, you're the first person I've come across that hasn't acted like they had a stick shoved up their ass." Replied a chuckling Alex.

"Most people here are wealthy and think anyone not from the island or looking a bit different is a lowly being. It makes being a doctor here difficult. I barely get enough people to come to my clinic to even feed myself." Sighed the lady while shaking her head.

"Well I have a proposition for you then. Join my crew as a doctor and you won't have to worry about going hungry."

"And just how can you guarantee that I will not go hungry?"

"Simple, we have a cook and we can fish," replied Alex happily. For getting a doctor was very much needed to prevent any illnesses from concurring them. Sure they were going to get sick, but how sick is unknown. Alex can only cure a cold and a mild fever and nothing more. Stitches freak her out and needles do as well. One of the reasons she refuses to use senbon in her arsenal.

"All I can contribute is being a doctor."

"Which is perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." At that very moment marines spotted Alex. There was a murmur among them. Little did Alex know that they confused her with Alice.

"Get her!" shouted one of the many marines.

Alex turned her attention from the doctor lady she was talking to, to the marines that were quickly advancing towards her. They held weapons ranging from pistols, swords, knives, and axes. A few oddball weapons here and there, but most of the weapons brandished were of poor quality. Alex's trained blacksmithing eye noticed the detail right away. "Excuse me for a moment ma'am." The doctor only nodded as Alec unsheathed her weapon. A simple katana that had a blue hilt and had an orange rope tied around the sheath.

Alex barely glanced at the marines before she sliced right through two marines without much of an effort. The marines were unfazed for they believed they had strength in numbers. Numbers had little to do with ability and ability Alex had. She had trained with her father for years until he was murdered. Even as a young child she had talent in wielding a blade. Two more marines advanced and Alex made a horizontal cut and sliced the marines in half. The rest of the group began to realize that this wasn't the dragon woman, but whoever this woman was she was just as deadly if not more as the dragon woman.

A marine that wasn't in the group noticed the scuffle that was taking place. He snuck up and was watching a woman just slashing her way through a crowd of marines with ease. He built up whatever courage he had and rushed the woman. He struck her in the back and the woman cried out in pain and surprise. She then grabbed him by the neck and tossed him like a rag towards the group. Once the group got up they noticed the woman was furious and ran away for their lives, leaving their deceased comrades to rot.

"Fucking cowards!"

"Fucking idiot!"

This caught Alex's attention. The doctor rushed Alex and tackled her to the ground. She proceeded to roughly treat the wound on her back.

"Can't you ease up?"

"Quit your bitching I'm almost done."

"I wouldn't bitch if it didn't feel like hell."

"Then watch your back more often."

"I was busy."

"You could have died. Besides I'm finished."

"No wonder you get so few patients. You must treat all of them cruelly with your doctor skills. Besides what is your name ma'am?"

"Leona."

"Well then Leona let's get you some supplies. Then we must go get a ship."

"Sounds good to me."

After many hours of bustling though town they had their hands full of medical supplies. At least half were bought using the five-finger discount. Leona and Alex made their way to the ship building shop. Leona, as it turns out, was a welcome guest there and actually already had a ship there and it just needed to be paid for. Alex despite her surprise paid for the ship and Leona and Alex managed to steer said ship to the port where the other crewmates happened to be playing poker. Bobo was winning with three mice and two birds as his winnings and Alice was losing for she had a half-dead cricket for her earnings.

"Hey, meet Leona out new doctor!" shouted Alex happily from the new boat.

"Hiya."

"Hey."

"Meow."

"Ooh is that our new ship? Can we finally escaped this dingy?" asked Alice happily as she was jumping up and down rapidly.

"Yes it is our new ship, and the dingy will remain with us. I have grown attached to the little bugger."

"What's the name of the ship?" asked Marik as he looked up from his cards.

"No idea what the name is."

"I know what we should name it! We should name it Shadow Play, for we are the Shadow Pirates after all."

"Sounds good." Everyone replied in unison. Truth be known everyone was just happy to either get off the island or the dingy.

"So who's steering?" asked Bobo as he swished his tail back and forth. Awkward silence followed the question. Bobo sighed and shook his head. Some things never changed.


	4. The Navigator

Sorry that the story update took so long! Please review for we love reviews and we hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm sooo bored!" Alice wined hanging onto the rail in a pitiful manner. Leona looked up from her book, still getting used to Alice's behavior. Leona was a small woman. She had a calm demeanor to her until someone said they were sick or injured and then she went psycho. She had auburn hair in a pixie cut and sky blue eyes that were obscured by square glasses. She dresses in black pants, a yellow blouse, and had brown boots.<p>

"Well, that's what you get for being stupid" Marik said handing Leona some tea he made. Alice turned her head and looked at him annoyed.

"Shut up old man! No one asked you!"

"O-old man? I'll show you ol-"

"Marik, this tea is wonderful" Leona said taking a sip changing the subject before the guns were drawn.

"Thank you Leona" Marik said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head. Once the situation calmed down, Alice look out towards the sea where she saw a dot and transformed her eye's into that of a dragon's so she could see better.

"Where's Bobo? I'm up for another game of poker"

"I think he's in the captain's q-"

"I see an island!" Alice yelled cutting them off by hitting the rail over and over with her hand and then turned her head to face them.

"Stop with the dragon eyes!" Marik yelled.

"Why?"

"Their creepy!"

"Your eyes are creepy!"

"How?"

"They're kind of like that one guy, but there not yellow or have rings in them. What's that guy's name? It start with an 'M' I think," Alice asked putting a finger on her chin.

"Mihawk" Leona answered.

"Yeah, that is his name" Alice cheered.

"How do you know his name when you just started pirating?" Marik asked.

"Well, let's see" Alice said putting a finger on her chin. "I saw him at my home island before the massacre. I was doing some shopping for my mother when I saw him. I don't know why he was there, but I know it wasn't good. It was a month after I ate the Ryu-Ryu no Mi"

_An eleven year old Alice walk around the market place doing shopping for her sick mother. _

"_Here you go Alice. I hope your mother gets will soon." An old lady said handing Alice a bag full of food. _

"_Thank you!" Alice yelled running out of the shop and into the streets. Alice looked both ways so she wouldn't get in anyone's way .A man passed her by getting her attention. He was caring a large sword, I looked kind of like a cross and had a blade was black. 'Whoa, a black blade. He must be strong to carry a black bladed sword' Alice shock her head snapping out of her thoughts before he turned his head to look at a shop that sold swords._ _Alice's eyes widen and now knowing who the man was. Alice turned the other way before running off in fear. Even at a young age, Alice feared of having a bounty that she didn't know of. "Sissy, Sissy!" Alice yelled trying to get her older sister's attention. Alex was training in the fort field practicing her swordsmen skills. She was the most talented swordsperson on the island as well as the youngest._ _Alex toke one more hit on the dummy before wiping the sweat of her forehead and turning around to face her sister. _

"What's_ wrong Alice ?" Alex asked, watching her sister drop the bag and place her hands on her knee to catch her breath. _

"_There's a bounty hunter in the market place." Alice said in between breaths._

"I was so scared that he was a bounty hunter, I ran home crying to my sister. Humph, he was really a Government dog." Alice finished looking at the island again and seeing that they are closer.

"I can't wait to get off this ship!" Alice cheered spinning around.

"No you're not" Alex said stepping onto the deck with Bobo at her side.

"Why!" Alice wined

"Because, what you did back at port caused you to have a bounty, idiot" Alex claimed while muttering the last part.

"Hey! Do not call me an idiot!" Alice whined while falling onto her back with her arms out.

"Well, it was your fault that you took a Marine ship in plan site with Marines on board. Not just that. You didn't hide your face or hide your devil fruit powers. Now everyone knows what you can do." Bobo explained sitting under the umbrella with Leona.

"No one asked you! You over-sized house cat!" Alice started waving her fists in the air

"Now Onee-san please let me off the ship!" Alice whined before the sound of a cannon went off as everyone's faces turned dead-serious.

"Vice-Admiral! We spotted the rooky Shadow pirates on the stolen Marine ship." The Marine informed Vice-Admiral Smith. "What are you orders sir?"

"What are the names of the pirates?" The Vice-Admiral asked with an emotionless tone.

"T-there is only one name known so far, sir" The marine said trying not to show fear, but failing miserably.

"What is the name?"

"Her name is Alice, she's been giving the name 'Alice the Dragon' on her bounty, sir. What are your orders?"

"Let them have the first strike."

"Marik! Keep the ship going forward! Leona Block any cannon balls form hitting the ship!" Alex ordered preparing for battle. "Alice !" Alex yelled seeing her sister jumping off the rail.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Alice called back pulling out her wings taking flight.

"Alice ! Get back here!" Alex's orders fell on deaf ears for she watching her sister get closer to the Marine ship.

"Vice-Admiral, Alice is heading this way!"

"Stand back" The Admiral ordered coldly.

Alice ran her hand in the water as her nail grew longer. Flipping up to avoided a cannon ball. "Now take this!" Alice said over the ship. "Iron dragon claws!" Alice yelled as three golden-like claws hit the marine ship.

"Take that!" Alice yelled flying back to her ship and put some wind in their sails making the ship sail faster. "Come on! We need to get out of here! There's a Vice-Admiral on that ship!" Alice yelled flapping her wings onto the deck while everyone else hung onto the rails. Expect Bobo, but he did use his claws to grip onto the deck to prevent himself from being launched into the ocean by the sheer force of the wind. Eventually the marine ship was nothing but a speck on the horizon as Shadow Play easily out ran them. They quickly reached the dock due to the momentum of the ship. The momentum was so great that Alice had to slow them down to prevent them from crashing into the docks. Slowly Alice landed on the deck.

"You dumbass!" Alex yelled throwing Alice's head into the deck and sitting of her back pulling on her sister's left wing.

"Ow! Let go! You're pulling on my wing!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Stop pulling on my wing it hurts!"

"Be glad it hurts and not broken you idiot! You're not getting off this ship!"

"You're so mean! Why can't I get off?"

"One: because you have a bounty! Two: you're a fucking idiot and three: we have nothing to hide your face!" Alex said, yelling into Alice's ear and pulling on her cheek.

"I do" Leona said calmly while holding a dark green cloak in her arms.

"Yes!" Alice cheered throwing off her sister by doing a victory pose.

"You're lucky this time!" Alex yelled hitting Alice on the back of the head.

"Owie" Alice winced putting her hands on the back of her head before grabbing the cloak and putting it on.

"Hey Leona, are you a Revolutionary?" Alice questioned as she put on the hood.

"N-no, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering" Alice said walking off the ship with Bobo, because Alex said that the only way she could get off the ship is she had an escort, and going into town to get supplies.

After looking, looking, more looking, buying, walking, looking, asking where to go, looking, helping an old lady with her bags, buying, taking things back to the ship, going back to town, looking, buying, stopping to look at guns, being pulled away be Bobo by the cloak, helping the same old lady cross the busy street, and finally taking the last of the things that they were to get Alice spotted a homeless man drinking beer.

"Hey old man! What'che doing?" Alice asked sitting in front of the man who was maybe in his mid 30's with messy short black hair, a little whatever it's called on his chin, and bright silver eyes. Bobo shook he's head and sat next to Alice.

"What does look like I'am doing?" The man asked annoyed.

"Drinking" Alice said staring at the man. Eventually the man grew irritated at the intense blank stare.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Shaun"

"Want to join our crew?"

"Alright, I have nothin to lose" Shaun said as Alice stood up .

"We have a new member!" Alice cheered before a boy ran by with Marines on his tail pulled Alice's hood down. "Look! It's Alice the Dragon!" The boy yelled as the marines turned their attention to Alice now.

"You little brat!" Alice yelled as the Marines ran at her. "Ah, shit! Come on!" Alice yelled grabbing Shaun's forearm pulling out her wings and taking off as Bobo took care of the Marines on his own while grumbling about idiot dragons.

"Ahhhhhh! Put me down!" Shaun screamed, but Alice didn't listen to his request until they reached the ship and placed Shaun on the deck. Alice was perched on the rail until Alex came up and hit her on the head sending her to the deck. Head first.

"What the hell did you do!"

"I did nothing! This boy ran by and pulled down my hood and yelled at my name to the Marines chasing him! I swear!" Alice said holding the back of her head.

"Like I'll believe that!"

"It's true" Shaun said getting up.

"It is?" Alex questioned.

"It is" Shaun answered with a dead-serious look on his face.

"Marik get the ship ready to go!" Alex ordered as Bobo jumped on the ship.

"We got to go!" Bobo roared.

"I know!" Alex yelled back as they begin to set sail.

"Great, the vice-admiral is still following us and you had another run in with the marines." Alex sighed rubbing her temple.

"So, who are you?" Alex questioned.

"I'm a navigator and a former Marine"

"What!"


End file.
